The Daltons
The Daltons are a quartet of brothers that act as recurring antagonists in the Lucky Luke comics and it's cartoon and movie adaptations. The archenemies of Lucky Luke, they are feared outlaws, they usually break out of jail to pursue Luke, only for Luke to put them back at the end of each episode. Though they were initially shown as incompetent, they eventually became a real threat as the series went on. They all have the same face and wear the same clothes, being distinguished by their height. Appearances The Dalton Brothers appeared along with Lucky Luke in the first Lucky Luke cartoon, Daisy Town from 1971. The cartoon was partially an original story, which was later turned into an album in 1983, and partially a mixture of several side stories from the albums (voices by Pierre Trabaud, Jacques Jouanneau, Jacques Balutin and Pierre Tornade as Joe, Jack, William and Averell respectively). In the following cartoons, including the latest cartoon from 2007, the four brothers have appeared on a regular basis and will presumably continue to do so.When Lucky Luke was transferred to live action movies in 1991, the Dalton Brothers were there too in both movies. Joe was played by Ron Carey, Jack by Bo Greigh, William by Dominic Barto and Averell by Fritz Sperberg. The third movie, Les Dalton from 2004, was a Dalton Brothers movie rather than a Lucky Luke movie. Here Joe was played by Eric Judor, Jack by Saïd Serrari, William by Romain Berger and Averell by Ramzy Bedia. Several Lucky Luke games have been released over the years, the earliest record of the Dalton Brothers appearing in games so far, is Lucky Luke: The Video Game from 1996. They have appeared in at least one more game, Lucky Luke: Go West for PC, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS from 2007, and most likely they have appeared in other games. The Daltons Joe Dalton The oldest and shortest of the brothers, Joe acts as the leader of the group. He is always angry and is the only to be shown to have a personal grudge against Luke. He has shown to have enough intelligence to mastermind their plans and even manipulate others William and Jack Dalton The middle brothers both in age and height, they remain silent for the majority of the time, only following Joe around. Because of this, they have no defined personality traits. Averell Dalton The youngest and taller of the brothers, and also the dumbest. He is actually very good-natured and barely evil at all, and because of this his wanted posters often have a very low reward for his capture, unlike his brothers. Nevertheless, Averell also follows his brothers around for whatever scheme they have in mind. When he is not being picked on by Joe for his dumbness (which often screws them up), he is complaining about food. 'Gallery' William Dalton (Les Dalton).png Jack Dalton (Les Dalton).png Joe Dalton (Les Dalton).png Jack Dalton (A L'Interieur de Rantanplan).jpg The Daltons are now Wardens.png Joe and Prakash.jpg Averell VS Old Man.jpg Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Recurring villain Category:Archenemy Category:Teams Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedic Villains Category:Thief Category:Gunmen Category:Dimwits Category:Mascots Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Hungry Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Inmates Category:Evil Families Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Incompetent Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Villains